Life of an assassin
by Storywriter254
Summary: Have you ever thought your whole life could change in a matter of 2 days? Well our dear friend, Sora, will experience that when his best friends betray him. KH AC crossover
1. Betrayed

Chapter 1: Betrayed

A/N: Don't own KH or AC

* * *

A fifteen year old brunette was walking along Destiny islands beach until a white haired sixteen year old called out, "Hey Sora, wait up"

Riku Hokkaido walked along his best friend, Sora Takahashi. "What's up?" asked Riku.

Sora shrugged. "You know the same"

Riku looked worried. "I don't think so. You look stressed."

Sora shook his head. "It's nothing Riku, I promise"

Riku shook his head. "Sora, we've known each other all of our lives, I know when something is wrong and your face says it all, so spill it"

Sora sighed. He realized there was no way he could get out of this. "It's Kairi"

Riku smirked. "Ah, I should have known. So are you planning to finally ask her out or what?"

Sora slapped his arm lightly. "Stop it; you know we're just friends"

Riku chuckled. "Come on man, everyone on the island knows that you have a thing for her. In fact, even Kairi knows.

Sora sighed. It was true. He was in love with his friend, Kairi, he just hadn't had the courage to ask her out.

"Ok, you're right. I do like her. But what am I supposed to do about it. Just ask her out, just like that? No. I want to do something special." Sora explained.

"Just buy her a gift than" Riku said.

Sora rolled his eyes. "Buy what, exactly? I'm not the kind of guy who gets a girl flowers and chocolates, that's cliché as hell."

"So just get her a ring or a necklace" Riku suggested.

"With what munny?" Sora asked. "I don't have a job, and the money I found on my two adventures, I already put into my school funds"

Riku thought for a moment. "Hm, well I'll tell you what, I've got some munny I'm not exactly planning on using, so why not this weekend go to the store and get her something." Riku said.

Sora looked surprised. "Seriously, you'd do that for me?" he asked.

"Of course, you're my best friend" said Riku with a smile.

They both hugged each other. This is why Sora was best friends with Riku. While sometimes they get too competitive, they always looked out for each other.

"Thanks, man" Sora said after finishing the hug.

"No problem" Riku replied.

They both continued walking down the path they were walking

* * *

That weekend, Sora went to the jewelry store to buy Kairi a very special present.

"So who's the lucky lady you're buying this for" The counter girl asked.

"Just the most beautiful girl in the world" Sora answered.

The counter girl smiled. "Ah, young love is such a wonderful thing"

After Sora had paid for the expensive gift, he left the store and dashed for Kairi's home. He couldn't wait to wait to give Kairi the present he bought for her.

When he approached her home, he rang the doorbell. A minute went by and nobody came. He knocked on the door five times. He waited another minute and nobody came.

"_She must not be home_" Sora thought. "_She must be out with Selphie or something_"

Suddenly, out of nowhere, he heard something, it sounded like a female groan. Sora lightly opened the door as to not make noise. He slowly entered the house. The groan started getting louder and it sounded like it was coming from upstairs.

Sora crept upstairs and walked towards the door where the groans were coming from. The groans were joined by another groan, a male one.

Sora put his ear on the door and listened.

"Oh Riku, Riku" a familiar voice said. Sora widened his eyes. "_No..No..It can't be_" He slowly opened the door and saw a naked Riku on top of a naked Kairi.

Sora looked away as fast as he could and went outside the house. He took the gift he bought for Kairi and threw it on the ground, and the left the diamond locket with the words, "**I will always love you with all my heart Love, Sora**" written inside.

A/N: I know it's short but the next chapter will be longer.


	2. The mysterious hooded man

Chapter 2: leaving the islands with a stranger

A/N: Don't own KH or AC

* * *

Sora went to the beach, sobbing his eyes out. "How? How could they do this to me? I thought Riku was my friend. he's the one who gave me the money to buy the gift."

Sora stood there for an hour, than fell asleep. Hours later, around 12 midnight , he woke, eyes covered in dry tears. He looked around him. "Oh god, It's super late. I need to get home"

He started walking towards his house, when suddenly he heard a noise. He looked around. There was nobody there.

Sora shook it off. " _I must be imagining things_" he thought. He walked from house to house. Coming closer to his house. He heard another noise.

He looked on the he looked around again. There was nobody. He was very confused. "_What is that?_" he asked himself.

He just decided that it must be the wind and approached his house. He walked towards the door and put his hand on the knob.

"Salute" said a voice. Sora yelped and turned quickly behind him.

A man, in his 20s, that was wearing a white hood and tons of armor, his accent seemed strange, none like he ever heard.

"Who are you?" Sora asked.

"My name is Ezio Auditore da Firenze" the man answered. "Now that I answered your question you must answer mine, why are you out at this time of night?"

"I'm sorry but that is none of your concern." Sora said.

"Oh is it?" The man asked. "You seem saddened, I can tell by your face that you were crying, why?"

"Why do you even care?" Sora asked.

"I care because I'm not fond of anyone shedding tears" Ezio replied.

Sora sighed in exasperated manner. "I bought the girl I liked a gift that I thought was perfect, but when I went to her house, I found her and my best friend since we were little fucking her" he said. "Now that you know you can leave"

Ezio frowned. "Your best friend? How could someone betray his best friend like he did to you?" Ezio had sudden flashbacks of his father and brothers being hanged by a man who his father had called a best friend.

Sora looked down. He had no answers. He only sought them. Why had Riku done this to him. He knew perfectly well that he loved Kairi more than anything.

"I don't know." Sora replied. "Now please leave me alone"

Ezio shook his head. "No, I'm sorry, but I can't. You see I've been betrayed once, and leaving you like this will leave me in bad conscience. I must take you away from this place. Can I speak to your parents?"

Sora shook his head. "My parents are gone. They disappeared after I went on a..trip. I live by myself now" Sora said.

Ezio put his hand on Sora's shoulder. "Mi dispace, piccolo, I didn't know. I must take you away. If you stay on this island any longer, you'll suffer"

Sora was not only confused on what he had said at the beginning of his sentence, but what he meant by taking him away. "What do you mean by take me away? Don't you live here?"

Ezio chuckled. "No, I was sent here by my uncle to 'talk' to a man. After I was done speaking with him, I would return to my home"

"But I can't leave this island. It's my home. I grew up here." Sora retorted.

"Si, I understand, but if I leave you here on this island, you will not get over what your friend has done. You must come with me, for your sake."

Sora looked around. He looked at the place where Riku and him were racing for the name of the boat they were going to use to explore other worlds. He shed a single tear before looking back at Ezio and said, "Alright, I'll go with you, but can I do one last thing before I leave with you?"

Ezio nodded. "Of course"

Sora went inside his house and went to the kitchen. He grabbed a piece of paper and wrote,

"Dear Riku and Kairi,

If you're actually reading this letter, you noticed I'm not around anymore. That's because I know what you did. You betrayed me. I don't understand why, I may never find an answer, but what do know, is that what you did to me was unforgivable. What the Hell, Riku? I thought we were friends all our lives and you do this to me? Have sex with the girl I like? You gave me the money to buy her the gift, which you may or may not have found by now. If you want to know where I am, let's just say, I'm not in destiny islands anymore. You probably will never see me again. But I wish the two of you a very happy life with each other and hope you will be together a long time.

Your former best friend, Sora.

Sora wrote with all the strength he had left inside of him. He put letter on the table and left.

* * *

When he was outside the house Ezio hugged him. "I know you feel bad now, but the pain will go away over time, I promise" He grabbed his shoulder and lead him back to the beach.

"Where's your ship, anyway?" asked Sora.

Ezio gave a confused look. "Ship? I didn't come here by boat"

Sora looked at him weirdly. "Boat? He doesn't know what a gummi ship is?" He thought.

"Than how did you get here?" Sora asked.

Ezio pointed to the old well that no one ever even used anymore. Sora was far beyond confused at this point, but decided to do what he says.

They both approached the well. For some odd reason. One side of the well had birds sitting on one end of it. They were sitting on what looked like hay.

Ezio, out of nowhere, lifted Sora.

"What are you doing?!"

He didn't get an answer, the man only put him over the well and released him.

"AAHHHH" Sora yelled. He continued yelling until he hit a bale of hay . He got out and looked at it. The well was lit up by a torch that was randomly inside as well as the hay was. "What in the world is going on here" Sora asked himself in thought.

His thoughts were stopped when Ezio hit the hay.

"Alright than let's go" Ezio said.

"Go? Go where? We're in a well, we need to get out.

Ezio laughed. "Oh right, I didn't tell you." Ezio grabbed the torch and out of nowhere, the wall of one side of the well was rising.

"I got here through a barrier that allows me to go into places I'm not exactly allowed in" Ezio explained. "The stone barrier protects us from the ocean, so you won't have to worry about that"

They walked along the barrier. "How long will it take for us to walk to your home?" Sora asked.

"Not long, not long. Your island is about 20 miles from my home. I say we will be there by morning ." Ezio said.

Hours and hours went by, and Sora couldn't tell how long they had been walking. He couldn't take much more. Than out of nowhere, he saw an object of some sort.

"We're here" Ezio said. They got closer and closer to the light as they got to the end of the tunnel, they approached a ladder.

"You go first" Ezio ordered. Sora did as he was told, and went up the ladder. He went up to a ceiling. He looked down to Ezio as he was close behind him.

"Just push it up" He said. Sora looked back and did as he was told. It went up until he started to see a light. He went up the ladder and got up from outside the tunnel.

He looked around. It was some sort of town. It was bright and sunny, much like the island.

Ezio got out as well and looked at Sora.

"Welcome to Firenze, Italy"


	3. Assassins and Templars

Chapter 3: Assassins and Templars

A/N: I do not own KH or AC or any of the characters. And by the way, this is not a slash story. Both Ezio and Sora are 100% straight.

"And over there is the Duomo, it's where the people have their weekly mass" Said Ezio, pointing to the tallest building in Florence.

Sora was amazed. He had seen only half the city, but it was far beyond superior to any one he has seen. He and Ezio were continuing to explore, until one building caught Sora's eye.

"What's that building?" He asked. Ezio froze. The Palazzo Auditore, his old home, where he, his father, mother, brothers, and sister had lived happily until that dreadful day.

"Oh that's nothing, just an old house. No one lives there anymore and hardly doubt that anyone will soon."

"I see" said Sora.

They walked pass countless stores. "Does anyone even go to these stores?" asked Sora.

"No, not really. I'm the only one in town who can actually afford it. The people here aren't very rich. They go crazy over this amount of money" Ezio held up a very small bag, shook it, to indicate that there wasn't very much money in it "Watch" He then threw it on the ground.

Suddenly, the people around them started running, pushing, and strangling, to the tiny pile of money. Shouting, "Money! Money!", "It's my lucky day," and "Gold!"

"You see?" Ezio said, holding his hand out to the fighting people. "I'm debating on throwing 100, but the whole town will probably have a riot if I do."

Sora chuckled. While this man seemed serious in appearance, he seemed very amusing.

They walked for several minutes until they approached the gate.

"Um, I think we're going the wrong way" Sora said.

"Oh, no this is the right way, I don't live here" Ezio explained.

"Well why did you come here to get to my island?"

"It was the only city that had the barrier to reach the island, and besides, I just come and go between town to town in this country. It's just another day's work." Ezio said.

Ezio and Sora walked towards the travel station of the town.

"Two for Monteriggioni, please" Ezio asked.

The man controlling the station nodded and got out of the booth. He unlocked the gate containing a carriage, and two horses and led the horses out.

"That'll be 200 florins" The man said. Ezio nodded and gave him a much larger bag than he had thrown to the ground.

"You can either get inside the carriage or ride in front with me, it's your choice" Ezio said to Sora.

Sora climbed up with Ezio to the front with him. Ezio grabbed the straps and whipped the horses to go forward.

"Hyahh" He cried. The horses began to move out of the city and ran across a dirt road.

Half an hour went by and things seemed to be going alright, until Ezio heard something and froze.

"Sora, get in the carriage" He ordered

"What? Why?" Sora asked.

"There's no time, just get in the carriage!" Ezio practically yelled.

Sora did as he was told. He looked out the window and saw men wearing armor on horses coming toward them.

The men started get closer. While Sora was wondering why they were chasing them, one man jumped on the side of the carriage.

Sora moved back as quickly as possible as the answer came to him. They wanted the both of them dead, but why?

Ezio turned the carriage toward the left, where the side the man was holding. He got smacked by a large stone and fell off.

The other man jumped on the other side and pushed himself onto the carriage. He moved towards Ezio and grabbed him in the chest and held a knife close to his throat.

Sora was terrified. He pulled out his kingdom key. He started to target the man, but Ezio had already pushed him off.

Sora was speechless. How in the world did Ezio do that? He got out of the carriage and got back at the front.

"What was that?!" asked Sora.

Ezio sighed. "It's a long story, I'll explain once we get home"

After another half hour, they approached Monteriggionni, a small grey looking town, not the bright colorful Florence they had explored hours ago.

They both got off the carriage and walked to the end of the small town to a large house, where in the front yard, two men in a circle, fighting, while another man was watching them.

They approached the door and opened it. Sora was just wowed. Paintings everywhere, a chandelier. It looked like the inside of a mansion.

"Alright, my uncle and sister aren't home at the moment, and my mother's probably sleeping, so we have to be quiet" Ezio said.

Sora nodded and followed him up the stairs, down a hall, and up a ladder, to what appeared to be Ezio's room, an office like room with portraits of random men on the wall.

"Here, Sit" Ezio said, gesturing to a chair. Sora did so and Ezio did as well.

"Now, I know you haven't forgotten about what happened with the two guards. You have a lot of questions, I'm sure, but you must realize what I'm about to tell you may frighten you" Ezio said.

Sora nodded and said, "I understand"

Ezio sighed. "Years ago, my father and brothers were sent to prison for treachery. They were innocent, and could have been spared, but a man named Uberto Alberti let them be hanged after I gave him evidence that he could have used to save them. I was angry, depressed, but most of all, I was confused. You see, Uberto was my father's best friend, and it seemed that they would do anything for each other. Like you, I felt betrayed, so…I killed him"

Sora widened his eyes. He looked at Ezio with fear.

"Please, don't be afraid. I won't do anything to you. Let me finish"

Sora took many breaths and slowly shook his head.

"Thank you. Now it turned out Uberto belonged to a group called the Templars, a union dedicated to seek immunity over man. They seek to rule the world and everyone who lives on it. But another grouped formed dedicated to putting a stop to it. They are called the assassins. Both have been fighting a war for thousands of years."

Sora couldn't believe what he was hearing. He had heard of an assassin before, but he had thought they had killed for no purpose, not to fight a war.

"I joined the assassins when I was 18. And from then on, I turned my life to hunting down every man who is responsible for my father's death, to stop the Templars for making the world their toy, to stop them from making everyone in the world slaves. And I would like you to do the same. I want to take you under my wing and become my apprentice "

Sora couldn't speak. Him become an assassin? To kill for the greater good? To live as one until you die?

He took a moment to think about it and looked at Ezio. "Alright, I'll do it.


	4. Discovery

Chapter 4: Discovery

A/N: Don't own KH or AC or any of the characters

* * *

Back at destiny islands, a naked Riku woke up against a naked Kairi. He looked at her and smiled. She looked so beautiful in the morning. But yet he felt angry with himself because he slept with his best friend's practical girlfriend.

It's not like he planned this to happen. It happened all so sudden and all so fast.

*_Flashback_*

"Hey Riku" Said Kairi as she approached him walking to his home.

"Oh hey Kairi" He said casually.

"What's up?" She asked.

"Nothing much, went to gym, same old stuff every day" He said.

They both walked along each other for a moment until Kairi said, "Why don't we ever hang out anymore?"

Riku looked at her. "What are you talking about? We hang out nearly all the time"

"I mean when Sora isn't around, moron" She said, playfully shoving him.

"I don't know, ever since we got back, we only talk when Sora is around"

"Well let's change that, let's hang out tonight, just the two of us. Come by my house around 6" Kairi suggested.

Riku thought about it and nodded. "Alright, let's do it"

Kairi nodded. "Great. I gotta go, bye" and she ran off.

Riku smiled. He was going on a date with Kairi. He stopped in his place.

"Woah, date? Sora likes Kairi and she likes him." He said to himself. This had nothing to do with him. It was just a friendly night together, nothing more.

That night, he got dressed in his normal clothing and went to Kairi's house.

He approached her house and knocked on the door. A moment later, Kairi opened the door and Riku widened his eyes. She looked stunning.

"So let's get going" Kairi said.

They both walked into town. They went to the restaurant first.

"Oh, is this a date?" The waitor asked.

"No! It isn't" Riku said, although almost wishing it was.

They ate their dinner, and Riku payed for it and went for the movie theater next.

During the duration of the movie, Riku spent most of the time looking at Kairi.

When the movie was over they both headed back to Kairi's house. They both went in and sat down on the couch.

"Um, Kairi there's something I want to talk to you about" Riku said.

"Shoot" Kairi responded.

"I think I know why I haven't spoken to you whenever Sora isn't around"

"Oh?"

"I think I was jealous of Sora for always spending so much time with you, I just didn't see it until tonight" Riku explained.

"What do you mean?" Kairi asked.

"I mean that all this time I've known you, I think I've fallen in love with you" Riku said.

Kairi gasped and widened her eyes.

"I'm sorry. I shouldn't have said that. You probably love Sora anyway. I should go"

Riku turned for the door but Kairi yelled, "Wait!"

Riku turned around and saw Kairi coming toward her. "I… I love you too" She said.

"But.. I thought you loved Sora"

"I do. I mean, I have feelings for him, but, I would like to take a chance with you" She said. She leaned her head towards Riku and they kept getting closer until their lips met.

*_End Flashback_*

And then the whole night spoke for itself. Did he regret it? That he could not answer.

He snuck out of bed and wrote a letter for her. He went out Kairi's door.

He walked down the stairs and stepped on something.

"What the?" He thought.

He picked up a necklace. "What's this?" he thought. Suddenly he remembered.

"No, please God no" He said.

He opened it and saw the words written. He heart beated 20 times a minute and ran to Sora's house. He quickly knocked on the door. A minute went by and no one answered.

Riku grabbed the knob and turned it. The door opened.

"What? Sora always locks his door" He ran to Sora's room. No one. He went to the living room. No one. He went to the kitchen. No one.

Riku was going crazy. Where was Sora? He saw a note on the table. He picked it up and read the note.

Riku facepalmed himself in sadness, regret, and frustration. Where could Sora go? He wasn't in any world he hadn't been to before if he said they'd never see him again. There was only one person who could help him.

Riku ran back to Kairi's house and went inside her room. He nudged her until she woke.

"Riku, what the hell are you doing?" Kairi asked, slightly pissed.

"Sora's gone" He said.

Kairi jumped out of bed. "WHAT?!"

"Here" he gave her the note and she read it.

Kairi broke down on the floor and cried. "No, not again"

Riku kneeled down to her level and rubbed her back. "It's alright. The king can help us find him. We need to go to Disney Castle"

Kairi calmed herself and nodded. "Alright, let's go"

They both went out to the beach. Riku got out his ship and let it grow.

They both went in and Riku started it. He lifted the ship and left destiny islands.

Riku steered the ship towards Disney Castle. They approached it with great speed as Riku was in a hurry.

They landed in front of the castle. They exited the ship and were greeted by a certain duck and dog.

"Riku? Kairi? What are you doing here?" Donald asked.

"We need to speak to the king. It's urgent" Riku said.

"Sure, but what's this all about? Where's Sora?" Goofy asked.

"I'll explain once we see the king" With that, Riku ran while dragging Kairi behind him.

"He's in his study." Donald called out to him.

Riku ran toward the king's study. He got to the door and pushed it open.

"Oh!" King Mickey yelped. He turned around and smiled.

"Riku, Kairi, what a pleasant surprise, what are you two doing here?" He asked.

"Sora's missing" Riku said.

Mickey frowned. "What? How?"

Riku explained what happened to the king.

"So let me get this straight" Mickey started, "You know that Sora and Kairi love each other, Kairi invites you to spend time with her, you fall in love with her without questioning yourself, and you betray him. Your best friend"

"I regret everything that I did. It's the worst that I have ever done. I would change every part of that day" Riku said with his head down.

Mickey shook his head. "I never expected this from you, Riku, after all we went through"

"I know" Riku said.

"Well, I don't know what to do for you, if he said you'd probably never see him again, he's not in any world he traveled in and he could be in any other world, it could take you years to find him"

Riku let out a frustrated groan. "There has to be some way you can help us"

Mickey thought for a moment. "Well… last time I visited Hollow Bastion, I remember Tron saying that he can track down keyblades. If we can trace Sora's, we may be able to find him."

Riku smiled. "Thank you"

Mickey nodded. "Of course. Also, let me come with you, I'm getting bored out of my mind here"

Riku chuckled. The three of them left the castle, with Donald and Goofy waiting for them.

"Your majesty, what's going on?" Donald asked.

"Sora's gone missing, I'm helping the two of them find him" Mickey explained.

The two of them had their jaws open. "Let us come with you, Sora's our best friend" Goofy said.

"No, you two need to look after the queen and the castle" Mickey ordered

"Alright" The two of them said.

The king turned back to Riku and Kairi. "Let's get moving"

They left the castle and traveled to Hollow Bastion. They went to through the corridors to the computer room, where Leon, Cid, Aerith, and Yuffie were working.

"Your majesty" Leon said. "What are you doing here?"

"Sora's missing" He replied.

Aerith and Yuffie gasped and Leon simply sighed with his head.

"How did it happen?" Leon asked.

Mickey turned to Riku and gestured his head to the people behind him. "Tell them"

Riku explained what had happened and what he did. With no surprise, they glared at him.

"Your best friend" Said Leon.

"How could you do that to him?!" Yelled Yuffie

"I know that what I did was wrong. Extremely wrong. I know there is no way I can make it up to him even if I find him. But I want to at least tell him I'm sorry" Riku said, interrupting the commotion.

King Mickey went towards Cid. "Cid, we need to speak to Tron"

"Go on ahead, he's all ready for ya" He said.

"Tron, last time I visited Hollow Bastion, did you say that you could trace keyblades?" He asked.

"Yes" Tron said in the computer. "I knew that it was probably the reason why you're here after you said Sora went missing , so I already started tracing him….Now it says here that while he's not on the island, he never left his world"

"What? Where is he?" Asked Riku.

"It says that he is in a place called…Italy"


End file.
